Form I: Shii-Cho
Form I: Shii-Cho, is the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. It is the most 'basic' of all the seven forms and is learned by every jedi youngling. In-game the first form is considered to be a passive approach on dueling. Shii-Cho utilises the yellow dueling stance and teaches the practitioner how to apply the yellow stance in order to defend oneself as well as a certain movement pattern, timing and of course distance. The form of Shii-Cho is best used against an opponent using the yellow dueling stance. Description According to an article in Star Wars Insider magazine, Younglings, the Jedi initiate rank, first learn Form I before they begin a Padawan apprenticeship with a Jedi Master. Younglings are taught Shii-Cho first because of its simplicity and versatility. In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the Younglings that can be seen being taught by Yoda to deflect light blaster bolts are in the beginning stages of Form I. It is probably based on basic fighting techniques from Kendo. Sometimes called the ideal form, Form I used horizontal side-swipes and parries made with the blade of the lightsaber held upright to push the point of an enemy's blade away during a side-to-side attack. If the attack is a downward slash aimed at the head, Form I simply reversed the motion, with a horizontally-held lightsaber being moved up and down to deflect a blow. All the basic ideals of attack, parry, target zones, and practice drills were created with the Form I style. Techniques and Concepts Form I, like the other forms of lightsaber combat, includes the following basic techniques and concepts: Attack: a set of strikes aimed at different body zones Parry: a set of blocks to thwart any attack in the specified body zones Body target zones (1, head; 2, left arm; 3, right arm; 4, back; 5, left leg; 6, right leg) Training drills called velocities There were only a few known masters of Form I in the Star Wars universe: the best known being Kit Fisto and Cin Drallig. Obi-Wan Kenobi used elements of Shii-Cho even though he was "The Master of Soresu". Though Kit Fisto was a master of Shii-Cho, he could not defeat Palpatine with it. Based on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords and the novelization of Revenge of the Sith, the Shii-Cho form is good versus many enemies wielding conventional blaster weaponry. Its simplicity is its strength, making it a very good style to use if all else fails. Many Jedi and Sith are known to use more than one Lightsaber form. Practitioners Known Practitioners in {JoF}: *Shree Koon *Median *Skaylon *Kaela Known Practitioners in the universe: Kit Fisto, Cin Drallig, Stass Allie, Jedi Younglings (Very Basics) Shree Koon using Shii Cho against Ghajnm: *Video* See Also *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Djem So *Form VI: Niman *Form VII: Vaapad *Sokan (Sub-Form) *Shien (Sub-Form) *Jar'Kai (Sub-Form) *Form Zero (Sub-Form)